Blog użytkownika:Irytek/Dramione: Ideał
thumb Kim jestem? Jestem załamaną kobietą, która będzie poszukiwać swojego szczęścia. Dlaczego? Bo właśnie je straciłam. Walczyłam, ale to nie pomogło… ON nie pomógł. Nie kocha mnie już. A może nigdy nie kochał..? Może to JA byłam z nim, bo tak należało? Bo wszyscy ode mnie tego oczekiwali. Bo nikt nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że mogę chcieć i inaczej. Że MOŻE byś inaczej. Bo to moje życie i ja nim żądzę. Bo zaczynam życie od nowa. I jeszcze będę szczęśliwa! …z moim mężczyzną u boku. &&& -Hermiono, co on ci zrobił..? -Ginny, wiesz, że to ON. Mieliście rację, a ja… cóż. Powiedzmy, że uczę się na błędach. Swoich.-odpowiedziała rudej. -I co masz zamiar zrobić? Załamywać się? Depresja? Nie możesz. Musisz być silna. My jesteśmy z tob a. Potrzebujemy cię Miona! I ty nasz też!- Ginny coraz bardziej się denerwowała. -Uspokój się! Będę żyć.. dalej. Kiedyś w końcu będę szczęśliwa. …Prawda? -Oczywiście!-przytuliła ją.- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że to mówisz. A.. gdzie wczoraj byłaś? -Siedziałam i płakałam. Po czym ktoś uświadomił mi że to bez sensu, że trzeba brać z życia tyle, ile się da. Że… że każdy, nawet najgorszy, zasługuje na szczęście.- spojrzała na zamyśloną przyjaciółkę.- O czym myślisz? -Kto ci to powiedział Hermiono? To bardzo mądre słowa. –odpowiedziała. -To… to Malfoy ze mną był.-spuściła głowę tak, że jej włosy przykrywały czerwone policzki. -Jesteś pewna, że to był on?! To.. to Malfoy!-była wstrząśnięta. On, Draco Malfoy, pocieszał jej przyjaciółkę. Przecież to ona powinna z nią być i ją pocieszać! To jej rola! -Tak.. To BYŁ on.-powiedziała szeptem. -Doktor Granger! Za pół godziny masz pacjenta!-krzyknął ktoś zza drzwi. -Mamy pół godziny do rozmowy. Zmieńmy temat. Dobrze Ginny?-spytała z nadzieją. -Dobrze.- &&& Rozmawiały o wszystkim, byle by nie natknąć się na temat Rona. Aż dziw, że Ginny, mówiła, że on się zmienił i nie jest już dla Hermiony taki jak dawniej. A ona? Widziała to, ale wszyscy poza Ginny tak bardzo napierali na ten związek… &&& -A mężczyzna, Hermiono? Jaki powinien być ?- spytała Ginny z błyskiem w oku. -Mój. Nie patrzący na żadną inną. W momencie, kiedy wyglądam okropnie, nagorzej jak tylko się da on będzie widział we mnie tą najpiękniejszą.- rozmarzyła się. Weasley’ówna zapatrzyła się w podłogę i myślała nad treścią wypowiedzianych słów. -Ale… miłość nie jest tylko pięknem., Hermiono. To coś więcej. -Wiem, ale… tylko on powie, że wyglądasz pięknie. Że JESTEŚ piękna. Inni faceci ni będą w tobie nic widzieli, a on…-patrzyła w dal, wyobrażając sobie swój ideał chłopaka. Przed oczami pojawił się jej obraz Malfoy’a, ale szybko odpędziła go od siebie. Nie wiedziała, że obiekt jej rozmyślań właśnie stał za drzwiami i przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie. Od razu pomyślał o drobnej, brązowookiej gryfonce z zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami, czerwonym, od kataru nosem i rozwichrzonych włosach, które sterczały we wszystkie strony. ''Tak Granger, zgadzam się z tobą. Będę twoim ideałem mężczyzny. Będę cię kochał i wielbił na każdym kroku. Będę twój. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty będziesz moja. '' '' '' ''*** '' '' '' -Myślałam, że pójdziesz ze mną na imprezę, ale w tej sytuacji…-jej prośba spadła mi prosto z nieba. Nie miałam co ze sobą zrobić. Nic tylko JEGO oczy! -Chętnie z Tobą pójdę, Ginny. Gdzie i o której? -Ten nowy klub? O…20? -Może być. Ale zaraz mam kolejnych pacjentów. Pa Ginny. -Cześć.-widziałam jak sylwetka mojej przyjaciółki kieruje się w stronę drzwi, otwiera je i przechodzi przez próg. *** (zmiana narracji) Dokładnie o 20 przyszła pod klub, a Hermiony jeszcze nie było. Poczekała jeszcze parę minut i już miała się odwrócić kiedy w oddali zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę. -Hermiono, przecież ty się NIGDY nie spóźniasz!-dopiero teraz zobaczyła jak wygląda jej towarzyszka. – Co ty masz na sobie?! -To, Ginny, jestem nowa ja!-dziewczyna była ubrana w czarną sukienkę i szpilki. Jej włosy były przeprószone blond pasemkami.-To chodźmy się zabawić! ***(Kolejna zmiana narracji) Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju z bólem głowy. Naprawdę silnym bólem. Gdzie byłam? Nie miałam pojęcia. Po chwili poczułam koło siebie ruch. Przez chwilę próbowałam wymyślić kto by to mógł być. Chłopaka już nie miałam. Psa ani kota też nie. Otworzyłam oko. Kolor sufitu się nie zgadzał, więc szybko usiadłam na łóżku. Po mojej prawej leżał blondyn. Wiedziałam kto to. I mimo, że nasze stosunki były dobre i… to po prostu nie powinno się wydarzyć! Wstałam na tyle delikatnie, żeby go ni obudzić. Zaczęłam się ubierać patrząc na jego sylwetkę. Włosy były uroczo roztrzepane, a reszta była szczelnie przykryta przez kołdrę. Po złożeniu ostatniej części garderoby podeszła do jedynych drzwi znajdujących się w pokoju. Delikatni nacisnęłam klamkę i uchyliłam drzwi. Już miałam przekroczyć próg, gdy usłyszałam za sobą JEGO głos. -Jestem Twój. Nie patrzę na żadną inną. W momencie, kiedy wyglądasz okropnie, najgorzej jak tylko się da, chociaż wiem, że tak nie jest nigdy i tak widzę w Tobie tą najpiękniejszą. Jestem moim światłem w tunelu. Jesteś moim drogowskazem do szczęścia. Jesteś moją przystanią w wielkim ocenie życia. Będę twoim ideałem mężczyzny. Będę cię kochał i wielbił na każdym kroku. Zostań ze mną.-odwróciłam się powoli. Wiedziałam jaką decyzję podejmę. -Jesteś… jesteś moim ideałem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach